Sea of Stars
by monkeybeat123
Summary: This fiction starts a few months before Fyate and Chiff arrive in Star ocean till the end of time. drama , humor , and action all rapped neatlly in a in a nut basket.
1. Chapter 1

Story Notes: I originally posted this story on freedom of speech , but since I don't use that page much anymore I desided to post it here,

Also this story is based before the actually plot line of the original game , this begins a year before Fayt and Ciff arrive . it will go along with the game with a little throw in here and there by me, since this is fan fiction anything can happen. lol anyway enough of my blah blah blah and hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: Star ocean till the end of time does not belong to me. Only Yuki and Kila there mine so if you sue me ill win!

And so the first chapter . enjoy :)

Chapter 1: Peacefull huh?

The trading town of Peterny, a center of commerce for the neighboring Kingdoms on the continent known as Gaitt, also known as a secondary capital for the Holy Kingdom of Aquaria. Many travelers from across the continent gather here for trade and items and equipment not found anywhere else. This town is also known as the home to the Craftsman's Guild. An organization that recruits people of all ages, to invent and improve goods and weapons in the open market, helping to better others in their everyday lives, but sadly as of late, not may inventers are called in this field of business, since most of the focus was on the war between the military power Kingdom of Airyglyph and the Sacred Kingdom of Aquaria. Not many people had the passion to work on new product because of this and also because of money shortages only worsened the lack of creativity, causing most of the surrounding workshops to shut down, the only working workshop was the one in the west side of the central plaza of the town, across the road were the Craftsman's Gild was located. Although the Work shop is originally owned by the Craftsman's Gild itself and is used by all inventers, there is one woman by the name of Yuki Gardner that has took up resident in the small workshop and make it her home. The Gild Master had given Yuki permission to live in their workshop as long as she helped expand its facilities and took care of its tools, along as letting others use it as well. Yuki agreed to these conditions and made it her trade to upgrading items and enhance weapons to sell to the public as well as produce new inventions to the Craftsman's Gild. To keep up with all this business and not crash form overwork Yuki had created a schedule of work, she would upgrade and smithy weapons on Mon-Weds, on Thus and Fri, she would spilt her routine in half, work on an invention and take one or two orders of remolding items, and have the days off on the weekend .Yuki usually tried to invent one new item a week for the Gild, though at times she couldn't think of anything to invent and didn't always follow her work plan, but the Gild never really had a due date on their inventers , allowing them to work at their own paste believing that a person creates things best when they are more flexible and are not stressed by deadlines, Understanding that people sometimes had off days and sometimes couldn't think of anything to make.

Today however was Saturday and was one of Yuki's off days, although Yuki could use this time to do something productive, she had decided to take a little nap against the front counter of the workshop, she slept silently her head nestled in her arms as she rested form the hard week of work. She had midnight blue hair that came down to her shoulders as strands of it cascade around her , some shifting in its place as her shoulders softly moved up and down from her breathing. She ware an unique outfit , a sleeveless green and white lined vest , with a black sleeveless top underneath, along with matching green and white arm warmers that came up just an inch or two over her elbow, fingerless gloves on her hands. Her arm warmers had an extra length to it and would cover most of her hand, leaving the fingerless gloves unnoticed at times. On her lower half she ware comfortable, yet smooth feeling and fitting green pants.

As she slept soundly, she was unknown of the fact that someone was watching her. A small shadow had peeked form the front door and snuck into the workshop undetected. It crept around the front desk as it went through the door leading into the work area. It dodged behind some crates beside a nearby wall, peering over them, checking if the slumbering woman at the desk noticed her. Finding that the woman was unmoved, the shadow deemed it safe to vetches further in the workshop, it quietly sprints form the crate of boxes and heads toward another area of the shop only to trip on a tool lying on the floor casing the shadow to lose its balance and slam against a wall, the force cased the shelf above to wobble and become week, breaking and dumping its contents on the cooperate. The shadow let out a small "oww" as it was now covered by white powder. The woman twitched at the sound of the crashing pots.

"Kila... What are you doing now?" the woman mumbled sleepily as she slowly opened her eyes with an annoyed look on her face, knowing was behind her rude awaking, though she hadn't looked at the white covered intruder, she already knew who it was.

Yuki turned her head to her left at the wall, she see a small child at the tender age of 7 smiling brightly at her with bright green eyes covered head to toe in flour." being a sneaky spy." the girl said innocently as she put her finger to her mouth in a sshhh motion.

Yuki smirked slightly placing her elbow in the counter resting her chin on her palm. "Really you're not doing a job of it.. Aren't spies supposed to be unnoticed, unseen, and less clumsy?" Yuki asked the small girl before her.

The young girl nodded her head as she stepped out of the shattered pottery and dusted herself off "yep, I was until I tripped and broke those pots. Sorry about that." the little girl apologized as the flour came off of her cloths reviling a beautiful strapped yellow sun dress .all that was left that was white was her hair.

Yuki smiled as the little girl walked over to her, Yuki moved her chair so that she was now facing the flour girl, reaching out and patted to the girls hair to revile hazelnut brown hair. "Oh don't worry, after all your going to help me replace the damages next week." Yuki said with the same smile on her face.

The girl beamed up at Yuki with wonder in her emerald eyes asking excitedly. "Wow Really, I'm gonna make my own invention!"

Yuki suddenly realized that letting the little girl work with her will only case chaos and cause this whole workshop to burn to the ground. " umm .not exactly on your own yet, first you have to practice by helping me around the workshop then once you get the hang at it you'll be able to invent items on your own " Yuki said trying covering up her error as she continued to pat out the white powdered substance form the girls hair.

The little girl frowned as she muttered. "But that's what I always do. I think I've practiced enough."

"Well… you may have the skill... Buy you're just a little young to handle some of the equipment around here" .Yuki added as she finished patting the flour form the girls hair and placing her hands no her lap.

The young girl looked at Yuki's knees for a moment tying to find a way to talk Yuki into letting invent her own item; she looked back up at Yuki holding the woman's knees lightly. "But Eilza is about the same age as me and her parents let her invent. Why can't I?"

"Because… she is older than you and is more responsible when she's working, I can't let you work on inventions because you are sometimes to careless and you can really hurt yourself or others in the workshop." Yuki sighed as she admitted truthfully to the girl.

"I promise with all my heart that I'll be responsible and carful, I want to invent things like you do Mama Yuki, I what to help so you won't be mad at me when I break things sometimes. "The little girl said determined to her mother.

Yuki smiled, placing a hand on the girl's cheek affectionately as she spoke softly. "Kila I am never mad at you for when you sometimes break my works, upset maybe, and annoying me to the instant. But I know you don't mean to do it…. And you can' help it at times. I'll tell you what, since you're so determined to be an inverter like me I'll let you create whatever you want, as long as it's cooking, crafting, or compounding. "

The little girl known as Kila face had brightened up quickly when her mother spoke this , causing her to wrap her arms around Yuki's legs lovingly, barrowing her face on the young woman's knees. "Thank you so much mama Yuki, I promise to make the best invention ever!" Kila exclaimed as let go of Yuki throwing her fist in the air...

Someone then walks through the door causing Yuki to avert her attention from her child to the front, "oh good morning Ameena. " Yuki greeted a brown haired young woman with a simple brown dress and a brown fur around her shoulders. In her arms she head a basket of flowers that she sales and collects form the forest west of Peterny.

The young woman named Ameena smiled at Yuki as she came to the desk answering Yuki's greeting with her own. "Good morning to you two Yuki how is business?"

"It's been busy and tiring, but it's all worth it." Yuki answered yawning at the end.

"I can see." Ameena commented as she watched Yuki yawn.

"Hey Sister Ameena guess what, imma gonna be an awesome inventor like Mama Yuki!" Kila exclaims form behind the counter happily, her head barely reaching the top.

Ameena looked over to Yuki asking. "Oh that's a surprise... But Yuki isn't Kila a little young to handle some of the equipment in the workshop?"

Yuki smiled as she stood up stretching her sore worked limbs. "Yeah... But she wouldn't be quite about the matter until I gave her permission.. I can't stop her from what she wants to do; as long as she doesn't use any of the dangerous equipment I'm fine with it. "Yuki told Ameena as she looked over to her after she finished stretching.

Ameena smiled as she said to Kila. "Well that's great Kila, I'm sure you'll invent something wonderful."

Yuki then added to Ameena comment. " yeah, and maybe if it's that wonderful , you'll be able to file a patent for it and people from all over will be able to use it"

This caused Kila eyes sparkled with growing excited as she asked "Re-Really, All over the world!?"

"if it's that great than yes." Yuki confirmed.

Ameena turned to Yuki and questioned. "But Yuki, doesn't she need to be a part to the Craftsman's Gild to file a patent?"

"Yes. I'll have a talk with Welch and the Gild Master about it, and I'm sure they will say yes; they love new inventers, especially younger with a lot of imagination and ambition like Kila has." Yuki answered Ameena's question.

Ameena smiles as Kila as she spoke "you never know Yuki; she might surpass you one day."

"Yeah, but that day is one day far away. Right now she just an apprentice." Yuki said smirking a Kila, placing her hand on Kila's hair and ruffled it smoothly. The young girl giggled, loving the attention Yuki was giving her.

"So is there anything you need me do make Ameena ,or are you just on a house visit?" Yuki asked looked back at the flower girl.

Ameena looked at the desk timidly then at Yuki. "Well I did come to visit you to see how you both were doing. And I came to ask a favor... That is if you're not busy?"

"Dose it look like I'm busy?. I have no pending project due or anything. What is it you need?" Yuki asked

"Well. If you're not too busy this week, I was wondering if you would come with me to Airyglyph. I have a map that shows where I can find a field of rare Moon snow lilies and I'd like to pick some and sell them as gifts for the upcoming festival next month, but I'll need protection on the way there and back.." Ameena explained.

"When do you plan on leaving?' Yuki asked

"As soon as I can, today if possible." Ameena answered a little hesitant at first.

"Ok, I'll go with you; it will do me some good to get out of town for awhile." Yuki said as she walked away from the desk into a back room connected to the left wall and another wall that reached form the front counter to the wall that held the front door of the workshop... A few moments later she reemerges with twin katanas on each hip, hosted up by a belt.

Ameena smiled gratefully at Yuki as she gave a small bow of gratitude as she said. "Thank you very much for this, I really appreciate your help, once we get back , ill pay you some Fol for your trouble."

Yuki walked around the counter walking out of the little door way on the right to the front of the workshop were Ameena stood. "You don't have to pay me Ameena, I'm doing this because you're my friend, and this is more like a mini vacation than trouble for me." Yuki said reassuring Ameena. Yuki suddenly felt a tug on her pants leg, casing her to look down to the source. It was Kila trying to get her attention.

"Mama Yuki, can I go with you?" Kila asked with big puppy eyes.

Yuki smirked "of course, I'm not going to leave you all alone unsupervised, which would be bad parenting." Yuki said to the Kila casing the little girl to yelp in joy

"Ameena, I have a friend that we can borrow a wagon and a Lum form, I'll get it ready while you get your things packed, and we'll meet you at the southern gate." Yuki informed Ameena

"Alright I'll be there in 30 minutes then" Ameena confirmed a time to meet

"Yeah that'll be fine... Kila I trust you to pack me and your things, pack some warm clothes and some previsions, we will be gone for while. And I'll get a Lum and wagon ready." Yuki said to Ameena then ordered Kila. Ameena nodded with a smile as Kila saluted Yuki uttering a " Yes Ma'am " and running through the door way that lead behind the counter and into the back room on the left were Yuki was previously and began packing and felling bags of items and clothing they would need for the trip..

Chapter End Notes:

on to chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

note: Also if there is mistakes please tell me, ill correct them .thanks :)

Chapter 2: Traveling with Friends

As Ameena was at her home getting ready for there trip, Yuki and Kila were already at the south gate ready to head out and waiting on her, it was a simple wooded wagon with a clothed top, in the front there was a seat big enough for 2 , a year old Lum ( horse like animal that has long haired 2 horns on both sides of there heads) was hooked up in the front. Yuki leaned against the back end of the wagon as Kila was inside the cloth covered wagon putting there supplies for their journey. Kila suddenly popes her head form the to curtains of the cloth on the back of their wagon beside Yuki , dangling her arms to the ground in boredom.

"Mammmmaaaa... When is Sister Ameena going to be here, I'm ready to gooooo?" The 7 year old girl named Kila wined

Yuki had her eyes closed with her arms crossed, waiting patiently for her friend to arrive. She sighed and looked to Kila. "Be patient Kila she'll be here in a minute, I expect that neighbor of hers is the reason Ameena is held up, that woman worries too much for her own good." Yuki commented looking forward to the busy street, looking for any sign of who they were waiting for.

"There they are!" Kila exclaimed excitedly as she jumped out of the wagon, landing on the ground and pointing at Ameena and an older woman walking up to the wagon.

"Took you long enough, I was beginning to wonder if you changed your mind." Yuki said with a sight smirk on her face as she stood up straight as the women approached her.

"I'm sorry Yuki for keeping you waiting; I just had to get my things ready... And I had trouble finding the map to ware to find the Moonsnow flowers." Ameena explained to Yuki.

"It's alright, so were did you find the map?" Yuki asked curiously.

"Oh, Mrs. Rosa was the one that found it find it." Ameena answered with a smiled.  
The older woman did the same as she spoke with a jolly voice "Yes it was in the darn'es of all places, stuck in picture frame on the kitchen table."

"Why would you put it there, that is the least obvious place you would put an important item?" Yuki raised her brow as she asked, looking a Ameena for an answer.

Ameena blushed in embarrassment, averting her eyes to the side. "Well... I wanted to put it somewhere were it would be safe... And wouldn't be lost "

"Understandable, Kila can you help Ameena put her things in the wagon, we're leaving in a few minutes." Yuki ordered the child. Kila obeyed as she helped Ameena place her things in the wagon. Yuki understood why the flower girl would put the map in that picture frame. Ameena had told that picture was of a beloved childhood friend of she grew up with, she had told Yuki that they used to live in Airyglyph and would play with the boy everyday and did everything together were ever they went. A month after her 14th Birthday, the boy's family moved to Aquaria for his father's research, just as they moved the war between the Kingdoms began, and eventually they could no longer communicate with one another while she lived in Airyglyph. Her father was killed in the war, as her mother was killed by a sickness. Having no one else for her there, she moved closer to Aquaria, hoping she would one day meet him aging. Yuki could tell by how she talked about the boy then that she had deep feelings for him, Yuki had bluntly pointed this out many times, why doesn't she move to the royal city and marry him. This only case Ameena to become bashful, Yuki believed if someone was in love with some they should be with them no matter what. But Yuki usually shuts up and walks out when Mrs. Rosa comes in and comments about her and her love life…Yuki had answered the older woman's' question once, quoting that a bad person like her didn't deserve anyone nice in her life, even Kila. Ameena hearing this she would encourage her saying that Yuki wasn't at all as she said Yuki was, though at times she could be insensitive. Yuki would only nod at her never really answering her, and changing the subject, or if she couldn't just walk out on them. Because Ameena and the older woman were nice to Yuki, even when she seemed cold to them they still tried to encourage and help her. That is one reason why Yuki considers Ameena her only friends today.

Kila had jumped out of the curtains to Ameena and helped her with her things, Miss Rosa had began to say" Yuki are you sure it would be safe for Kila to travel with you all; you know she can stay with me if you need someone to watch her. "The older woman offered kindly when noticing that the young Kila was going with them.

Yuki answered with a nod of her head in a no fashion, looking back at the front of the wagon to we're Kila was helping Ameena's suitcases in. "No, Kila will be fine. Don't worry Miss Rosa, Ill make sure them two are safe."

The older woman smiled as she suggested. "I believe you will Yuki, though I can't help but suggest that you three might need another escort on your journey to Airyglyph."

Yuki raised a brow at this looking back at the older woman and asked as Ameena and Kila came back to wear Yuki and Mrs. Rosa were. "What do you mean Mrs. Rosa?"

"Well, since you three young girls are traveling alone, it would help to have a man to come along, just incase any bandits or monsters become too much for you to handle dear. I know one man that would help you and Ameena out" Mrs. Rosa answered.

Yuki glared at the older woman holding her tongue, to others she would have done said a curd remark but she had her manners towards older people and held the comment back. "Its ok Mrs. Rosa really, we don't need that much of protection, were not spies or anything"Ameena said answering for Yuki, Ameena had the felling that Yuki was becoming irritated.

"Oh.. I was hoping you would allow that Young fallow that works at the central plaza, what was his name… Clay Longtan was it. Anyway it wouldn't hurt if he came along and helped out." Mrs. Rosa presented.

The name cased Yuki to tease as she really couldn't stand the person that Mrs. Rosa was talking about and she knew what the older woman was meaning to do. Ever since she adopted Kila , the older woman has made it her passion to try and get her a man, only for it to fail every time. Every time a guy that came to her , she scared them off one way or another ether by threatening them or treating them badly enough to run home. But the older woman never gave up.

"Oh no Mrs. Rosa I know what you're doing, he will only worsen our situation in a fight if we ever come across one on the way." Yuki said a hint of annoyance in her voice.

The older woman sighted in defeat looking at the two women and child." I'm sorry; I'm just going to worry about you three."

Kila smile brightly as she hugged the older woman's dress saying. "Don't worry G'ma, we will be alright."

Ameena hugged the older woman as well saying. "Don't worry Mrs. Rosa will be back before you know it. I believe if we face any danger, Yuki will protect us." Ameena assured, Yuki felt a little weird looking at this scene suddenly becoming inpatient for some unknown reason and averted her eyes.

"I know she will." Mrs. Rosa answered as Ameena and Kila let go of her.

Mrs. Rosa caught Yuki by surprise by giving her a hug casing Yuki to jump slightly, but calming as she let the older woman hug her. "You be safe as well, if anything happens, you three come back as quickly as you can alright." The woman said clearly for the others to hear as well. "Yes Ma'ma" Yuki answered softly. Mrs. Rose let go of the swordswoman and Kila jumped onto the cart. "Alright lets go!" she exclaimed

Yuki and Ameena waved at Mrs. Rosa one more time as they walk around the side of the wagon to the front seat, Ameena picking up the reins of the Lum and moved them, ordering the beast to move forward. As the wagon began to roll across the pavement, Kila yelled a continual chant of Good Byes at Mrs. Rosa form the back as they inched further and further way form the front gate, starting there long Journey.

It has been four hours since Yuki, Kila and Ameena set out form the town of Peterny heading though The Palmira Plains, as They carried onward on the dirtied road, grassy meadows stretched on the sides of the path, with a couple of trees here and there. There was no sign of monsters which was mostly common in this region, the monsters of this plains were known to only attacked people if they were threaten or in there territory so as long as they stayed on the road they had nothing to fear, that is unless they come across one on the road, if so Yuki would fight it off and they would pass through. But in the meantime Yuki was sitting in the front of the wagon beside Ameena. She sat in a slouch position with a bored expression on her face as Ameena kept her attention on the road; Kila was in the back of the wagon, looking at anything that caught her attention. It was quite, the three haven't spoke since their journey began, only the sounds of the Lum's hooves beating on the ground and the sound of creaking wood as the wagon moved. Creating a peaceful like atmosphere

"What a worry wart, I didn't think we would be able to leave in time." Yuki commented out of the blue, breaking the tranquil rhyme of the sounds of travel.

Ameena slide her eyes to the woman that slouched beside her, and then focused them back to the road knowing who Yuki was referring to. "You know she can't help it, after all, she does care about us." Ameena said smiling as she continued to watch the road.

"Yeah, yeah, but all that caring gets on my nervous sometimes, especially when she try's to hook me up, she's glad that I have respect for elderly people. To be honest I don't know how you can live with her" Yuki said throwing her arms behind her head, getting comfortable in her position, throwing in her options

Ameena laughed softly, giving Yuki a side glace saying. "You know she means no harm; she's only looking out for our well being"

Yuki looked at Ameena with a skeptical look saying. "Really and how is trying to be my pimp looking out for my well being. "

"what are you talking about, Mrs. Rose has never done that to you." Ameena defended the older woman.

" It a since she dose , every time I see her, she ether wants to introduce me so some guy , or trick me into doing an errand then finding out that its all a trap for me." Yuki said in a tired manner

"Well… I don't think your right about her pimping you out, though Mrs. Rosa is right you know, you do need to get out a little more and meet new people, all you do is work in that workshop." Ameena advised friendly.

Yuki frowned at Ameena saying. " I do meet people all the time when I work, my costumers , the inventers at the Craftsman's Gild and you and Kila."

"I'm not talking about that… I'm talking about a special someone "Ameena said with a knowing look

"That old woman's done rubbed off on you. And besides I don't need more mooches living off of me, a already have one that doesn't pay rent. " Yuki said referring to the bundle of joy in the wagon.

"What if he was a kind, hard working man, how about one of the male inventers that come by your workshop?" Ameena asked

Yuki looked at Ameena saying. "In work relationships never work.. And besides most of the inventers are old enough to be my dad, let alone an love interests, and the younger ones are ether, little boys or teens.."

Ameena looked at the road then at Yuki aging. "What about Clay the guy that Mrs. Rosa was talking about? I've met him before, and he seems pretty friendly."

Yuki glared at Ameena in irritation saying." trust me, Beauty is skin deep and guys like him freak me out."

Ameena looked at Yuki questionable then ask"how so?"  
Yuki was about to tell her but their little girl talk was interrupted by Kila popping her head in-between the two through the curtains. "Umm Mama Yuki... There are some strange looking people following us."

Yuki looked at Ameena with a knowing look, looking back to Kila. "Let me check it out."

Yuki said as she stood up carefully form her spot and ducked into the curtain wagon, her and Kila went to the back of the wagon, Kila pulled the curtains back, and she was right a good distance away she could spot ragged people with pointed ears stalking closer and closer to there wagon. "Bandits.." Yuki whispered as she recalled warnings, and stories of travelers being attacked, and stolen form by a band of thieves that called themselves the Moonshadow clan

Kila heard her mother say a word and asked. "What is it Mama, do you know theses people?"

"No.. But I've heard rumors that theses people are bad news…" Yuki answer her daughter truthfully

"Bad people, what do we do?" Kila asked getting worried.

"Simple, ill stay behind to give you and Ameena time to get to the next town, and I'll meet you back in the Inn " Yuki said as she began to stand up , getting ready to jump out of the moving wagon, but was stopped by Kila tugging onto her pants leg pleading " what if they hurt you, what if you don't come back? "

Yuki rolled her eyes at the worried girl's, not disrespecting, more of tired of people being worried about her, it wasn't like she was a novices… she was far from that. "My God, The old woman's done rubbed off on you too. Don't worry about me Kila, I'm an experienced swordswoman, I'm pretty sure I can take care of bandits" Yuki said kneeling down to Kila's level giving the girl a reassuring smile.

"You really think you can?" Kila asked back

Yuki smirked at her daughter, winking at her saying,. "I know I can." This action caused Kila smile hopefully at her mother

And with that Yuki stood and jumped out of the back of the wagon. Kila pocked her head out of the curtains waving with a smile on her face. "Kick their butts Mama!" she exclaimed. Yuki waved at her caravan as it inched further way form her, waving a small wave to the little girl , she knew that she wouldn't get hurt Only because it was her job to protect Kila and Ameena.

Also if there is mistakes i may have missed please tell me, ill correct them . and a review would be nice to thanks haha peace :)


	3. Chapter 3

on with the show! :)

Chapter 3 : Double edge

Yuki watched her caravan travel further down the road behind her as the men that were following her and her friends came to a stop, standing a couple of feet before her. Yuki turned her attention to them, sizing them up, guessing how strong they were and deciding what type of plan she would use to in the soon to come fight. She knew just by the looks of them that she would have to fight them. There were six bandits in total, with no armor and swords on their sides. Just like her, the groups of bandits were also sizing her up, although it wasn't in the manner that she was doing to them. The one that seemed to be the leader of the group soon stepped forward, stepping closer to Yuki. Yuki tensed on guard for any trick they might pull on her when the leader stood a foot away from her, smiling at her as he informed

"Hello there little lady, you know you shouldn't be out here all alone. You know all sorts of monsters and bandits wonder out here." The leader smoothly said to Yuki.

Yuki slightly glared at the man before saying sarcastically "Gee really, I didn't know that, so what are you all suppose to be, my nights in shiny armor that offer to help me?"

"We could be, if you like you can stick with us till we get to town, we'll make sure your safe" the leader said, smirking down at Yuki obviously lying by the hint of his eyes; he was a good foot taller than her, casing Yuki to look upward at the man.

Yuki gave a sight growl of annoyance placing her hands on her hips saying. "Shut up and cut the crap, I know good and well that you and your little bandit gang have been following my caravan since we left Peterny."

The leader was a little startled; he actually thought that she would buy his little lie into coming with them. The shock expression though turned calm as he chuckled with a smirk. As he asked "what makes you think were bandits?"

"There have been reports of a group of bandit around this route, attacking cargo wagons and caravans that travel this road, And you lot fit the bill" Yuki told him now placing her hands down to her sides aging., she was getting ready to defend herself if need

"You're a smart pretty thing, yes we are the infamous Moonshadow clan, the ones that have been causing a ruckus .are you scared?" the leader asked her

Yuki shook her head in a no. saying in a bored sounding tone "not in the least, why would I be scared of something that wouldn't harm me."

"I wouldn't be so confident, there's six of us and one of you. The odds are against you." The leader said leaning closer to Yuki. Yuki was not intimidated and unmoving form the close contact

"I'm not impressed; I fought bigger and badder boys than you and this little gang you got." Yuki said looking at the leaders eyes in a challenging lock.

It took awhile until the leader broke eye contact, turning around and began to walk to wards his group. Turning back around with a light chuckle and smirk planted on his face, he said. "I like you; you have guts for a woman. Tell you what, I'll offer you a deal, how about joining the Moonshadow clan, I'm sure the boss with find some use in you." The group behind the leader seemed to laugh a sickly laugh as if they were thinking of what type of uses a female member would be to them.

Yuki knew this and disgusted her as she sarcastically said "I'll have to pass you offer."

The leader smirked as he said. "You don't have a choice. Ether takes our offer or be killed."

She began to unsheathe her swords, looking over to the leader with a threatening glint in her eyes as she warned "Tough words with hollow meanings, here is my offer clear out of my sight now with your lives, or die by my hands."

The leader seemed to be amused by this woman's actions , no one has never threaten them, this woman had guts standing before them on there turf, threaten there lives, laughing amused , his group laughed on to. Yuki stood with no fear as the Leader mocked "your not suggesting that a pity little woman like yourself can harm us with those tooth picks you have in your hands, you probably don't even know how to us them right."

Yuki sighted in annoyance, these men were ignorant, though she couldn't blame them, her form didn't looked at all intimidating, beside the unusual color of hair, and she seemed like a normal 21 year old. But these men should know that they shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Yuki smirked as she lifted her right sword and pointed at the leader. "Well then if you think I can't fight, then why don't you show me. " Yuki taunted

The leader took the taunt looking over to three men on his left side and ordered.. "You three, show her what happens when you oppose the MoonShadow Clan, but be careful with her I don't want her dead…yet."

"You got it boss." one of them said as they stalked closer to Yuki, trying to be as intimidating as can be. Yuki frowned slightly at this, looking at the three men unsheathing their swords, then to their leader. "How exactly are you going to teach me when you send others that don't know them selves how to even handle a sword let alone fight with one?" Yuki mocked

The three opponents became anger as their leader answered. :" nice bluff, but these guys will be enough to take you down easy."

Yuki glared, defiantly saying. "well we'll see about that. At that moment the three men charge on Yuki with their swords ready. Yuki jolted forward to the men, dodging each slash of steel and ion, slicing thought each one to a vital part of there body in three steps. The leader and the other two men that were on his right were shocked as there friends cries came in a haunting howl, there dead bodies drooping to the dirt of the road, puddles of blood forming underneath them.

Yuki looked dead at the leader. As she said in a serious tone" you should never judge people as they appear to be. Ill warn you aging, leave this area. Or follow your friend's stupidity."

The leader was enraged "you'll pay for that bitch!" the yelled in sheathing his sword, his smooth attitude thrown aside like a sake of potatoes.

The other to members did the same.. Yuki waited for them as they charged to her, the two members first as the leader trailed behind. When they sliced their swords down, trying to slice the woman apart, but only cut air as Yuki skillfully dodged them, side stepping to the side and quickly thrusting one sword in ones ribcage, damaging his organs. The young man spat out blood as he yelled in pain, falling to the ground. The other member didn't have time to move as Yuki speedily removed her sword from the man and spinning gracefully and skill fully, using both swords to slash across is back severing his spinal cord. The man cried out equally like the others as he fell limply to the ground. Yuki how ever didn't have time to rest as the Leader was on her, clashing his sword wildly on her. She had expected this and blocked every move with her twin blades. She saw that this man tactic became sloppy as he let the hate of emotion for his fallen friends corrupt his skill… he then clashed his sward down forcefully, trying to cleave Yuki into, but was matched with equal force a Yuki blocked the attack, placing both swords above her head in an "X" position and with ease, disarmed the man when he tried to strike her form the side, toughing his sword from his hand to the ground. The man was about to retrieve it when the blade of Yuki sword pressed against his neck, hauled his movement. The man glared at Yuki with hatred, casing Yuki to raise her brow.

"Hey don't blame me for this; I warned you and your gang about what would happen, this is your own fault." Yuki said lightly  
The man glared "So what are you going to do now kill me like the others"

Yuki and the man stayed in that pose for awhile before Yuki spoke aging. "No.. I don't kill defenseless opponents like you, leaves a bad taste in my mouth. I suggest you crawl back from what rock you came form and go home. "Yuki side removing her swords form the mans neck and seethed them back into there holsters and sparing his life, walking way form the man she was fighting stepping over the dead bodies that littered the road. This action damaged the man's pride greatly as he began to grinding his teeth, his thoughts went blank as rage felled him aging as he swiftly picked up his sword form the ground and charged her form behind. Yuki felt him coming before he attacked and speedily unshed her swords aging and slashing a deep upward cut form the man's side, traveling to his chest stopping at his shoulder, cutting through the muscle and tissue of his flesh. The man cried out as blood spilt everywhere, some of it getting on Yuki's clothes. The man dropped his sword and fell to his knees, falling over on his side clinching his chest trying to stop the blood form leaking out. Yuki looked at the leader with a hint of sadness in her eyes, though the man's eyes were clinched shut; he gave Yuki on last look of hate before passing out. Seemly dead, Yuki placed her swords back in there handles aging, looking over the man she had just killed

"You should have took'n my offer." Yuki said sighing softly, turning around and walked away form the scene, following down the road, praying a small prayer as she headed toward this countries borders, Riverfront Village of Arias , were the people she cared for was waiting on her return.

It was late in the afternoon as the sound of crows could be heard in the back ground, the sky above was turning shades of purple and orange as the suns light was beginning to fade into the night. Yuki had just caught one of the guards before they closed the gates in the next town.

Yuki knew that Ameena and Kila would be at the Inn waiting for her, so she walked along the disserted street until she comes a pone their wagon. There weren't as many people living in Arias since this town is on the front line of Aquarian territory, which means that is was attacked by Airyglyph forces, since Airyglyph was located in the mountains. it was nearly impossible for the Kingdom to grow their own produce because of the harsh climate, and less fertile of soil, in result the country was in constant famine. The Aquarians saw that this country needed help and decided to make a pact with the dying country; offering to share their produce and land for a small amount of tax. Peace lasted for a good 10 years until Airyglyph seemed to have forgotten that the help of the Aquaria, and began to become greedy; wanting to take the Aquarian territory for their own. Arguments became to fighting, and the fighting began the war that is present now; it made her mad at times to think that innocent people had to suffer because of a stupid war that could easily be settled peacefully. It made her angry by the stupidly some people in power had. But she knew that life wasn't a bed of roses and sweet filled dreams, Yuki believed if you want life to be the way you what it you have to make that bed and then sprinkle roses you cut yourself and dream of what you want.

As Yuki came a pone an Inn, she noticed a familiar Lum and wagon parked out to the side.., know that this was the right inn and so she stepped inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Ta Da. chapter 4 this is were you meet neil. i better shut up. for those people that hate spoilers.

i have a felling i may have spelled Katana and Mama 2 different ways, so if i did im sorry and ill fix it as soon as im told.

Chapter 4: costumer service

As Yuki stepped into the Inn, she was greeted with odd and skeptical looks form the receptionist and some of the other visitors that were in the lobby of the Inn. Who would blame them, she had looked like that of a meat butcher that has just slaughtered a cow to be processed into beef. Blood seeming to be splashed on her clothing and skin, she form looked blood thirsty, though her eyes and actions spoke otherwise. She stood calmly in the doorway for awhile before walking slowly to the counter were the bookkeeper was seated, the woman behind the desk shrieked slightly as Yuki approached, Yuki ignored this action and asked "I'm looking for a friend of mine that's booked in this inn, could you show me her room. Her name is Ameena "

"Umm- uh-0h ah… I don't believe your friend is here. I uh don't think that anyone by that name has booked here" the receptionists shuddered quite nervously, flinching slightly. Yuki narrowed her eyes looking at the woman, she could tell she was lying, what type of customer service was this.

"Bull shit what type of customer service is this, I know she's booked here because her wagon is parked out front, that's fine ill find her room on my own." Yuki said coldly as she turned from the counter and began to head toward the rooms.

"You there, It's not polite to talk to a person that was only doing her job." a voice behind Yuki boomed casing Yuki stop in her tracks.

"Well if she knew that it's inhospitable to lie to her costumers about a simple question, I would have been more polite." Yuki retorted back to the voice. She turned slightly, side glancing the person that was behind her. It was a red haired bob cut woman dressed in a type of ninja like armor and clothing. Yuki noticed the tattoos like symbols on the woman's arms and legs, Yuki had figured the woman before her could use Runology and was an agent of Aquaria.

"You should believe what she says , the people you are looking for are not here, so there is no point going on a search in this inn for them, I suggest you leave.." the woman said crossing her arms.

"And who are you to tell me what I can do?" Yuki challenged her hand twitching slightly, ready to unsheathe her kantanas.

"Your worst nightmare if you plan on furthering your intention, these people don't want any trouble, whatever business you have, you should do it somewhere else. This town doesn't need any more bloodshed." the bob cut woman said placing her hand on her knifes she had on her waist.

"I don't really understand what you mean, and I don't really care, I won't case any trouble unless you case me to." Yuki said glaring at the woman turning completely around showing her full form.

At that most of the people in the lobby went out, along with the receptionists to hind under the desk. Before the two women could lash out at one another, Ameena and Kila came out form the hall behind Yuki. "Ma'am Yuki your back I missed you soooooooo much!" Kila exclaimed catching the swordswoman off guard breaking her stare off form the red haired woman in front of her as her daughter ran to her and hugging her by the waist. Yuki smiled down at her child, placing a hand on Kila's back as the little girl griped onto her, she was just as happy to see Kila as Kila was to see her.

Ameena came up to Yuki, relived that her friend was ok and said. "I'm glad you made it back safely Yuki."

"Did you really think I would let myself be hurt by lowly bandits?"  
Yuki gloated throwing a smirk back to her friend.

Ameena nodded at her friend but became shocked and worried as she noticed the blood all over her clothes "Yuki, your covered in blood, are you injured!?" Ameena asked rushed over to her, this cased Kila to let go and look worriedly at her mother.

Yuki chuckled only saying. "I'm alright, this isn't my blood."

Ameena when quiet with a small frown when Yuki's statement, Yuki on the other hand had paid no attention to it, the woman that the forgotten bob haired woman in front of them seemed to have puzzled look on her face as she asked " so … she is your daughter?"

"Yes, well only by adoption… why do you want her, because you can if you want?" Yuki said with a smirk joking matter. Kila just yelled out with a Hey!

"Uh no thanks…so you're not here to harm them?" the bob haired woman asked.

Yuki looked at the woman weirdly raising her brows slightly saying. "No, I'm basically here to protect them on our journey,"

"Why would you think that miss?" Ameena asked cocking her head to the side in a confused manner,

"I heard that a threatening looking person was seen at the inn, asking to see one of its residents, so I thought you were here to kill them." the woman explains.

"Well… I guess I am threatening looking because of all this blood on me." Yuki commented looking down at her shirt and pants.

Ameena bowed to the bob haired woman apologizing. " I'm sorry for the mix up, we were followed by bandits and Yuki stayed behind to protect us,"

"It's alright, I should be the one apologizing." the woman said crossing her arms aging.

Yuki nodded. "Apology accepted. Now if you all will excuse me I'm gonna wash this blood off before it starts to smell." Yuki said walking into the hall way Kila leading the way.. Ameena smiled once more at the bob cut woman then followed them to their room

Yuki was busy taking a shower while Kila took her clothes down to the wash room so the laundry people could clean them.

After Yuki cleaned every inch of her body she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, dried off, and got dressed in a computable long shirt and shorts. Grabbing her swords that were leaned against the wall, she walked out into the bed room and sat down at the table near the beds were Ameena as seating at. Ameena had a cup of tea in her hands seeming to be in a trace of thought. Yuki relaxed in her chair, uttering a sigh of breath as she removed one sword form its sheath, and taking the towel form her hair and used it to clean her weapons. The shine of to weapon was dulled buy the slouched with dry blood and needed to be cleaned, as she slowly ran the slightly wetted cloth over the cool blade, the splotches of blood began to disappear onto the towel. Ameena watched Yuki for awhile until she felt someone's gaze on her, slide her eyes to the girl in front of her then back at the blade, her feelings were right. "Is there something on your mind Ameena?" Yuki asked as she continued to clean her katana.

Ameena jumped at the sudden voice but easily calmed. She was silent for a moment as she began to think on what to say." Yuki…Maybe this trip to Airyglyph was a bad idea... I think it would be better to go back to Peterny." Ameena said as she looked down at her cup of tea.

Yuki stopped cleaning seeing that her weapon was clean enough placing it back in its sheath placing it against the wall beside her as she picked up the other one and did the same. As she cleaned this one she finally answered Ameena with a question. "What brought this on all of a sudden; you were ok with it before?"

"The reason is that …. Did you really kill them, the bandits?" Ameena asked hoping that Yuki didn't actually killed them but wound them.

Yuki looked over to her stopping her cleaning answering Ameena's question. "Yes, if I didn't, they would have came after you and Kila and took what they wanted and killed you two, besides I gave them a chance to leave, and they paid that error with their lives."

Ameena looked at Yuki with sadness in her eyes, blaming herself that she made Yuki go though that ordeal just for her sake. As if reading her mind Yuki said finish cleaning her swords. "Don't blame yourself on what has happen, besides they were the bandits that were attacking most of the caravans that were traveling to Peterny and back, they had it coming" Yuki said placing her other sword with the other, and now facing Ameena her blue eyes looking at the depressed flower girl.

"I just wish that no one had to get hurt… that's all..." Ameena said sadly, her expression matching her tone.

"I do to.. But in a world like this people are going to get hurt.. Look I don't care on what you decide rather to move forward on this journey or head back, but in my option no matter on how difficult or complicated it may get, you need to look past that and look for what we come here to do," Yuki explained.

"But people shouldn't die just because of flowers, I feel like I shouldn't have made you and Kila go through, because of my selfish needs..." Ameena admitted looking at the table, unable to look a Yuki.

Yuki glared in annoyance as she placed the almost clean katana carefully on her lap, saying said. "Hold on Ameena, for one you didn't make me and Kila come with you, we came because we wanted u to and that we wanted to help you get those Moonsnow Flowers, also you are not shellfish for going after something you need. So don't be so down on yourself, your getting on my nervous worrying about this, just worry about the flowers and I'll worry about the obstacles that come our way, Ok."

Ameena thought for a moment about what to do. Then exhaling a breath she said. " .. Ok I will, I'm sorry for making you mad."

"You didn't, just annoyed me.. Besides I really do want to visit Airyglyph, this is the first time I've been there myself, and this will be the first time Kila sees snow, it will be a great experience for all of us." Yuki answered truthfully picking up the in her lap back up and finishing its cleaning.

Ameena smiled sweetly at Yuki when she muttered Kila, and asked more of a statement. "You really care for Kila like a real mother do you?"

Yuki looked at Ameena with a smile then placing her other katana in its sheath, leaning over to slightly to place it on the wall beside her were the other one was " well she kind of grew on me when I first met her. And now I can't get rid of her." Yuki said with a small laugh."

At that point Kila ran in with Yuki's clothes dried and folded after a few more minutes of talking to both Ameena and Kila she decided it was time for bed, Kila slept with her as Ameena slept in the bed next to it for the long night.

Chapter End Notes:

fills like this is a filler . and i bet your wondering when the heck dose the Albel come in. well its when they arive in Airyglyph. ill get them up as soon as i can.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: And so they arrive

I'm skipping the next town so there heading out of Kirlsa and is now traveling the toward the Kingdom of Airyglyph

After leaving The Mining Town of Kirlsa ,They had left the Aquarian border and headed into Airyglyph territory, the spent the night in the mining town of Kila's and headed out the next morning through the Traum Mountain pass, they had to campout one night before since there wasn't another town with an inn for miles. During the night they camped out, Yuki had volunteered to be the nightly watch and stayed on guard for any attack as Ameena and Kila slept. The next morning Yuki was to tired to walk the whole way to Airyglyph and after a long augment with Ameena, Yuki reluctantly sat beside Ameena in slouched position similar to when they first headed out on their journey, only that her head was hung over slightly as she crossed her arms keeping her body warm entered higher into the mountains of the Kingdom of Airyglyph. Before they headed out, Ameena had changed her warmer clothing, a furred jacket and a warmer skirt reaching to her ankles, and Kila dressed in an oversized red hoodie that almost covered her whole form. Yuki on the other hand had not changed her clothing during their travels, though she now regretted it now…

As Yuki slept, she shuttered as she felt something icy and cold fall on her bare shoulders were her arm warmers didn't cover. For a moment it felt like ice but it melted form her body heat, turning into water and rolling down her shoulder, absorbing into her arm warmer. She woke up when she started to feel more ice fall on her as she looked up to the sky.

"It's snowing." Yuki said as she watched thousands of snowflakes after snowflake seeming to be dumped form the sky above. Yuki was mesmerized by this sight until Kila popped her head out from the warm wagon and said "Wow, Look, its raining dandruff!" the girl exclaimed giggly, this cased Yuki and Ameena to laugh at the girls cuteness.

"No this is snow Kila." Yuki said calming down

Kila looked at the sky some more she flinched and backed into the wagon, not liking the felling of the snowflakes on her face she wiped them off with the curtains of the wagon. "its cold!" Kila said shivering form the chilly contact of the falling ice.

Yuki smirked at the girl that was now hiding her head in the curtains of wagon" it is suppose to be cold genius, its powered ice falling from the sky.

"I thought that ice was square and hard." Kila said confused.

Yuki made a pssh noise looking at the pouting girl. "Quite complaining, would you rather have big square blocks of ice falling on us or these soft fluffy flacks?"

"The fluffy flaks" Kila answered Yuki's statement, though she did not have to.

Ameena giggled at Kila but then noticed that Yuki had begun to shiver form the lack of clothing on her shoulders. "Yuki maybe you need to change into warmer clothing before you catch a cold." Ameena warned, watching her friend shiver some more.

"Alright I am." Yuki wasn't going to ague , she hated to be cold and so she got up from her seat, Kila getting out of the way as Yuki ducked into the wagon to change and get warm.

After a few moments Ameena began to cough rather roughly, causing Kila to look up at Ameena confused. "Sister Ameena are you ok?"

Ameena coughed a little more into her hand before calming down some. Answering in-between coughs "Yes I'm fine.*cough* just had something in my throat *cough* nothings wrong"

Yuki had fell asleep in the wagon until she was woken up by the coughing of Ameena, poking her head out form the wagon she ordered more than suggested to her friend. "Ameena let me take the wheel you don't need to out in this weather." Yuki knew that Ameena had a breathing condition and they could not afford Ameena to have an attack while they were on the road.

Ameena looked with irritated eyes coughing some more saying. "I'm fine really *cough* cough*"

"no your not, look at you , you cant event talk with out hacking your throat out every time you breath, come on its a lot warmer in here." Yuki said to the sick flower girl, Ameena agreed and stopped the wagon for them to switch places; Yuki took the reins Kila sat beside her as Ameena stayed warm in the wagon. Kila looked back at Ameena seeing her cough some more, a worried expression to her face, she heard Yuki let out a small curse as Ameena coughs some more. The little girl looked toward Yuki wanting to know what was happening.

"Mama Yuki, is Ameena sick?" Kila asked innocently

"….well… I believe Ameena has a sickness in her lungs" Yuki said simply as she held onto the reins

Kila scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion. "But she hasn't been coughing like this along time ago?"

"In weather like this only worsens her condition, and that's why she has to say out of the elements the best she can, if not her air pipe could close up on her, causing her to pass out…" Yuki explained not sugar coating when explaining things unlike most mothers .

"Is she going to die?" Kila asked worried, the little girls heart raced, as she hoped not.

Yuki looked over at Kila then back at Ameena" eventually everyone dies… but Ameena is a strong woman, and I believe it will be awhile before that happens. I wouldn't worry about it." Yuki said looking back at Kila with a smile, this somehow gave the little girl ease as she smiled back, unknown to them that Ameena heard every word, she was quite shocked that Yuki knew that she was sick. Not even her neighbor knew of her new ailment, she wonder if the doctor had told Yuki, but she knew that wasn't the source, as she knew the doctor wouldn't disclose his patients illness, she was going to ask her how she knew all of that.

Their wagon soon made it's way into view of the castle, Kila looked at the huge gate their wagon road on the bridge that lead to the front gate, two guards stood on portholes, watching the wagon as the Lum and wagon rolled towards them. Stopping as the guards blocked their way into the gate."Halt, were are you form, and what business do you have in our Kingdom." One spoke out eyeing the wagon suspiciously. The other one did the same.

Yuki figured as much as she knew this nation was at war. And so she answered truthfully. "we are here to gather and find the famous Moonsnow flowers that grow in your region, so my friend can sell them in the upcoming festival in our town."

The guard hardens his expression before asking another question. " ive never heard of that type of flower before."  
" then look it up in a book or something, now let us though I'm freezing my butt off." Yuki spat, getting annoyed by the gaud.

The guard became angry as he responded to Yuki's attitude " Do you expect me to believe you are just her to collect flowers, for all I know you could be an Aquarian spy!" the guard about to draw his sword the other calmer gaud came up to the wagon on Yuki's side

"Were are you from?" The calmer guard asked with a friendly smile.

Yuki turned her head toward the guard answering. "We are form Peterny."

"How many people are with you?" the calmer guard asked

"What is this, a freaking integration?" Yuki asked getting annoyed

The calmer guard smirked, amused with the woman's statement.

" I'm sorry for the trouble ma'am but we have to know who comes in and out of our Kingdom, since the war has started, our enemy has caused us to be this way." The guar said kindly.

"It's only me, this child, and another woman in the back of this wagon." Yuki answered looking back at the guard that she angered.

"Ok we will have to search your wagon before you enter." The calmer guard informed as the other guard was shocked at the others decision

"What are you doing, are you mad!" the angry guard exclaimed loudly

" this woman is telling the truth, there is a festival in Peterny that is going to be held in a couple of weeks, and I've seen wishing charms made and sold form Moonsnow flowers, you should go some time its pretty fun". The calmer guard said coolly with a calm smile

The angry guard grumbled and the calmer guard looked back at Yuki. "I'm sorry ma'am but you and your passengers will have to wait out side the wagon as we search,"

"I have no problem with that, but we have a sickly person back there, so make it quick." Yuki said as the gauds went around the back, Yuki had followed them helping Ameena out as they searched their possessions. As they looked on, the gaud that ordered the search noticed that Yuki was wearing two katanas on her hips, he did not notice he was staring at her until Yuki broke his trance with a comment. "Excuse me but do you see anything that is bothering you?" Yuki asked looking over to the guard,

"na- nothing at all miss." the gaud stuttered embarrassed as he was caught staring, tho he would admit she was rather attractive, it was just rare to see a swordswoman with 2 Katans on her hip. when the guards gave the others the thumbs up that they were clean. "O-okay you may pass though."

As they put their stuff back into the wagon Yuki got back into the front seat along with Kila. Heading through the gates toward the inn, when they arrived, stabled the Lum and paid for the room, they were in the room getting their things situated. Ameena sat on the bed as Yuki put up their clothes in the dressers as Kila jumped on the other bed.

"I wouldn't have thought they would searched out wagon," Ameena said out load in wonder

"Well what did you expect, they are at war with Aquaria, it's only natural for them to perform searches, and keep tabs on who enters and leaves their kingdom." Yuki said placing the last garment in the top shelf and shut it… Ameena laid back as Kila jumped over to Ameena's bed asking. "So sister Ameena, when are we going to go find the Moonsnow flowers?" Kila asked leaning over Ameena's face with an innocent face. Ameena smiled at Ameena as sat back up straight, Kila moving away for her to do so.

" well, the Moonsnow flower blooms at night when the moonlight hits them, they grow on a off trail just before reaching the castle, Ameena explained to Kila opening the map of the place to find them looking at it, Kila looked over her shoulder, looking at the map with her.

"I think I saw that trail when we were arriving to the kingdom." Yuki added remembering the land mark

"Then we'll just have to wait till night fall," Ameena said looking up to Yuki

Kila looked upset as she pouted slightly arms crossed as she said. "Awww man that means well has to wait… I really want to see them now. It's boring to wait:"

" I have an idea, since this is Kilas first time being in a snowy area, why not let her play in it in the park up the road from here, I'm sure that will pass the time.". Ameena suggested

"Really, Yahoo, come on Mama Yuki come play with me!" Kila exclaimed excitedly as she jumped off the bed she was pouting on and began tugging on Yuki's arm in a begging like matter

Yuki simile with a nod of her head at Kila saying. "Of course I will."

"Alright, let's go before it gets to dark!" Kila exclaimed as she ran out of the door and down in to lobby, Yuki called out for her to wait but stopped in her paste by the sound of Ameena's voice. "Yuki before you go… could I ask you something…how did you know I was sick.. I haven't told anyone about my condition yet?' Ameena asked politely but waiting to know

Yuki froze in her spot for a moment, and slowly turned to Ameena" … I know a lot about the human body to know if a person's lungs are bad by how they cough and breath,"

"How did you learn to do that, were you a doctor before you moved to Pentery?" Ameena asked curious if her friend's occupation was more than an inventor

Yuki looked at Ameena. With a look Ameena could not quite place  
"There are a lot of things I've done before I moved to Pentery, and believe me of what I said to Kila at the wagon, your condition can get serous if you stay out in the weather like you were. Just rest here until we get back… If the weather is to bad ill get the flowers for you on my own"

"You don't have to do it on your own, my coughing hasn't gotten that bad, I'll go with you" Ameena said trying to throw off the serious of her condition

"When it's at the early stages you should be as careful as you can, and besides the guards will probably shut the gates after dark, and we don't need you to have an attack without any provisions."Yuki said firmly

Ameena was shocked at this and said, "I can let you do it, which means you'll be left out their alone, what happens if you get ambushed by monsters, or froze!"

"I've been through worse; I'm not going to let my friend to kill over because she's too stubborn to take my help. After all you have to stay healthy to meet that childhood friend of your aging alright." Yuki said holding firmly to her decision  
Ameena did not like that Yuki want to risk her life out in the cold for her but she knew she could not argue with Yuki. If they did, she would only get her feelings hurt, so in a sigh of defeat she said in a distant voice. "I don't like this one bit… but I can't argue with you…" Ameena said with a scowl on her face. Yuki smirked, as this expression was rare on Ameena.

"I really don't see the problem here, all it is pick flowers, more than likely I won't face any monsters, so there's no worry." Yuki said as she waved a bye to her friend as she walked out the door to were her daughter was waiting on her. Ameena sighted as she did not agree with Yuki. ("She never worries about anything, dose she knows she's not the strongest person in the world, and that she needs to be there for Kila.") Ameena thought to herself as she bit her lower lip, she looked out the window to her side, to witness an angry Kila at Yuki for being late, Yuki was walking on ahead to the park as Kila followed with a scowl evident on her face, and she sighted thinking. ("All I can do is pray that the goddess will protect her when she's out there.")

Notes: I skipped the town of Kirlsa for a good reason, I couldn't think of anything really good to make a chapter. haha anyway I told you I would make Albel appare once they arive... I guess I counted my chickenlegs before I cooked them. But he will be in ehter next chapter nor the next after, im sure so anyway review if you have comments and tell me of my mistakes: ) thanks and peace out


	6. Chapter 6

the chapter everyone's been wating.

Chapter 6: Harmfully Fun

As Yuki and Kila walked down the streets of Airyglyph heading toward the park, Yuki walked normally as Kila skipped along in front of her trying to catch the snow that was falling with her tongue. Suddenly a question came the skipping girl as she turned around and got beside of Yuki walking at her paste now , looking up at her as she asked" Mama Yuki, is this the first time you saw snow?"

" why?" Yuki asked looking down at her as they walked

"Well it's just wondered what type of things do you do with snow? Kila asked

"There's many things you can do, like make snow men, snow angles, snowball fights, and many other things that you can think of, you can even make up your own snow games," Yuki answered to the Kila

"What type of things did you do when you were little when it snowed?"  
Kila asked interested on what her mother did when she was a child.

Yuki was silent for a moment as she looked ahead but looked down at Kila with a smile. "Actually when I was younger , I lived in a climate that hardly was right for it to snow. But when it did, me and my siblings would all go out and hit each other with snow, or made up some sort of game, but the snow wasn't as thick as it is here. So we didn't have that much to work with." Yuki said with a small laugh as she remembered some of her childhood snow days.

Kila looked up at Yuki in wonder. "How many brothers and sisters do you have?"

" I have two older brothers and one older sister, and I also have a younger brother, when I left he was a baby.. So he shouldn't be a lot older than you, if I'm not mistaken." Yuki said picturing each of her siblings in her head.

"Really, will they ever come to visit us?" Kila asked with hopeful eyes.

Yuki thought for a moment she didn't really know if her kin even knew if she was alive, but she wasn't going to tell that to Kila, she may not sugar coat a lot of things she tells Kila but her relationship with her family is best not known." well I don't know about that, they live a little far ways away to just pop up..' Yuki said felling a little down about it.

" I hope they do… I would like to meet them, maybe one day me and you can go visit them if they cant visit us" Kila said to Yuki with a smile. Yuki couldn't say no they couldn't, she couldn't explain it to her nor lie and change that bright smiling face into disappointment.

"we might just do that one day." Yuki said in truth after all you never know what the future will bring, as they reached the park, the park was filled with children, parents and animals alike, you wouldn't believe that this war oriented kingdom would have such a lively and peaceful place for people to relax and enjoy the day with their families and friends.. Children's laughter could be heard in the background as a group of them were snow fighting and sledding down a hill. "So what do you want to do first Kila?" Yuki asked her daughter, she watched Kila's face in amusement as Kila seemed bubbly by all of the things the other kids were doing.

"He Mama Yuki , let's build a snow castle!" Kila said happy holding Yuki's hand.

Yuki raised her brows a smirk grew on her face, she never heard that before. " a snow castle… you mean like a sand castle you make at the beach." she asked if she got the idea right

"Yep but with snow silly, and we're gonna make it huge!" Kila said as she turned to Yuki extending her arms showing cutely how big she wanted it.

"Huge huh?.. If that's what you want it to be, then we will have to find a huge place to build it." Yuki said looking around with her arms on her hips. She had her katana's with her out of habit with caused some to give her glances, but she proudly ignored them,

Kila looked form her spot until she found an ideal spot on top of a hill similar to the one the kids in the slays were playing on , but no one was over there, so Kila grabbed her mother's hand saying ." I found it , follow me , it over here!" Yuki let Kila guide her to the spot.

When they reached the spot on the hill. "Alright now we need to gather snow for the castle." Yuki said to Kila. Kila titled her head as she pointed down at the snow under her feet. " I know that there's snow already her , but that isn't enough if you want to make a huge one like you said." Yuki said with a grin, Kila smiled getting what her mother meant and began to run off in another direction and gathered snow in her arms. In the end Yuki had to show Kila an easier way to transport snow to one place to another by simply rolling it. Once they had gotten enough they sat down in the snow and began to work on the walls of the snow castle, but they weren't getting far with the construction, since Kila had an uncontrollable ergs to tackle the walls she made. Kila looked over to Yuki that was still working on her wall, it was pretty high and Kila couldn't help but sneak around, until she was aliened with the wall and her mother, and suddenly charges, body slamming the wall and falling on top of Yuki as she fell back, they were both covered in snow, they laughed as they wallowed in the snow in a poke war, Kila laughing because she was ticklish, and Yuki laughing because of the way Kila swarmed. This poke war soon evolved into a snow ball war as they both got up and threw snow balls and running away and after one another..

This bliss however changes to complete horror, as Kila was running after Yuki and suddenly tackles her mother figure. The sudden impact caused her to lose her balance as she ran no stop toward three kids that were building a snow man. They didn't notice the charging woman and they were too busy decorating there snow person. When they stuck a carrot below the eyes, Yuki collided with the mass of snow casing the snowman to collapse onto the poor children, there screams were cut off by snow as they began to roil down the somewhat steep hill they were on. Snow began to accumulate around all of them as the snow ball they were incased in became bigger and bigger, absorbing anyone and anything in its path. Kids screamed in fear as they dodged and ran for their lives. Some being swallowed up by the ball of powdered ice. The snow ball became bigger and bigger as it reached the begging of the park where the main road was. It suddenly collided with a house that was adjacent to the park entrance. But for some reason the force wasn't strong enough to make its shape crumble. The main road was steep as it leads to the castle on the top, it just so happens that the park entrance was on level ground as the main street below was in a steep slop. May of the towns people below looked at the giant snow bolder strangle, as it sat there suddenly a wind picked up and caused the snowball to move off of the leveled ground and roll by roll it picked up speed. People ran and screamed for their lives, trying to get away from the calamity, some dodging in alleys and others being sucked up. As it rolled unstopped to the front gates

Meanwhile

At the main gate a guard lend against his sword in a lazy manner, looking bored at the towns people of the town. Is posture suddenly straightening as she noticed a familiar army that was armed with jet black armor and: a well know man walking in front of them. It was the notorious Black Brigade of Airyglyph and there ruthless captain. Albel Nox, or better known as Albel the wicked , named that form his merciless and wickedness in battle, people shriek in fear at his name, it even made the toughest of men cry and the crying of babies shut up by uttering his name.

The Guard trembled as the captain looked at him with his eerie blood red eyes, a look of disgust on his face. The gaud suited the captain when Albel and his brigade began to reach him. Not noticing the huge snow bolder stopped at the background." Pathetic maggots. "the wicked spat as he noticed the gaud trembling, the gaud flinched at Albel's crude words, but looked on in the distance. Albel didn't take any heed of the gaud as he and his men began to reach the gate. But he noticed the other gauds had the same look casing him to stop his men halting here walking.. Something wasn't right. He then felt the ground below him shack ("what in the-") his thoughts were caught off when the gaud that had talked to him previously yelled out " Lord Albel watch out , behind you!"

Albel immediately snapped his body his hand on his katana, ready to strike any foe, but his eyes widened as a huge bolder of snow was speeding towards them and fast , and in a blink of any eye, not even his speed could have escaped at this point as he and his men were swallowed up it the powdered colossus, the guards at the front gate had escaped in time as the snowball hit the gate, popping into the gate entrance like a cork in a tight fit bottle…. .

To be continued

For right now this story is still on hold, but sooner or later I will continue this one, hope you all like it


End file.
